The Awakening
by AngelWingz66
Summary: When she cries, it rains. When she screams, tornados form. When she's angry the very ground beneath her feet boils. When she is in pain the Overworld is thrown into chaos, as nature matches her pain in a magnitued of destruction. Titainia has been released from the ice by Seraphina, and now must learn how to control her powers. Sequal to "The Fire." Oc plus Herobrine
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

**Ok, so here's the new story. So this story will be based on Titainia's point of view. I hope you like her just as much as Seraphina!**

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

Waking up. It is not as simple as it seems. When you have seen things, so horrible that they are forever branded in your mind; when you have felt the pain of the death of many lives, sleep seems like a paradise. It is a safe haven, free of pain or fear, it is a place where you you can take refuge while pain dulls.

For me, my dreams have long since past pleasant. They have turned into a prison, chaining me down as I watch people below, suffering, while I can do nothing but watch. Many times I have tried breaking free, many times I have failed. But when at last freedom comes, can you really say that you want it? Will you be strong enough, healed enough so you can awaken.

It seems my fate is chosen for me, as my cage has been broken. I am free. This, is my awakening.

I slashed at the Demons, finally taking down the last of them. When the last monster had fallen, I was sucked, yet again into another battlefield. Miserable little cretins.

As my view became clearer, I saw my old enemy, Lilith appear with me.

I reached for my sword, knowing Lilith was doing the same. If my sword breaks, I will rip her limb from limb, and feed her pieces to the Demons.

We fought long and hard, neither of us winning, neither of us losing. We fought on, in a place dark and undefined, both of us getting slowly weaker. Suddenly, a bright light appears in the field, beckoning me. I run towards it, entranced as I got closer. Lilith shrank back, sheiding away from the light. I reached the light, and stepped through it.

Light engulfed my vision. Where was I? Why can't I feel my wounds? I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them. As I looked around, everything quickly became clear. I was in the Aether, but it was not just my spirit here, this time I was back in my body. I had been freed from the ice.

I could sense Herobrine was in trouble, and I quickly grabbed hold of Notch and Seraphina, and teleported them to the Nether. I then slammed my foot on the floor, causing a portal to form underneath my feet. I jumped in the portal, quickly bringing my fist to my feet.

My landing caused shockwaves across the ground, and it threw a bunch of Withers and Wither Skeletons in the air. A dark smile crossed my face. I leaped up, taking hold of a Wither, and throwing it into a overflowing river of lava. I unsheathed my sword, as I came hurtaling down to the ground of the Nether. I quickly moved my sword so that it was pointing down. I sphered a Wither Skeleton with my sword. I began hacking, leaping into the fray and slicing the enemys down with supernatural speed. In a minute, all the enemys had been killed.

I began walking to the others, but before I could get there, I felt a knife stab into my back.

"Lilith you backstabber! I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" I growled, anger boiling up in me as the ground started to bubble at my feet.

I quickly swung my feet behind me, kicking Lilith to the ground. Lilith's reached up and clasped her hands around my throat. Her touch burned me, so I slammed my down on Lilith's head, effectively headbutting her. I picked her up by the throat, and slammed her back down. Lilith grinned evily, and stabbed me in the heart.

My vision grew dark and fuzzy, and as a last ditch effort, I took my two pointed sword from my belt and threw it like a javelin, stabbing through Lilith's chest and circling back like a boomerang. I caught the sword, and looked up from my darkening vision as I saw the wound close before my very eyes. My eyes closed, unable to stay awake anymore.

**Alastor's P.o.v.**

I teleported in front of the little assassin, furious as I watched my best friend and also my lifeline pass out. I picked the assassin up by the throat, aiming to choke the girl.

"Hahaha, fine. I will go away. You have won Endermen, for now..."

The girl I had been holding vanished from my grip. I dropped my arms and rushed over to Titainia, and I picked her off the floor.

I was an Endermen that had been, until recently, frozen in ice. I had felt Titainia get stabbed in the heart and had teleported to her. I had met Titainia when Notch and Herobrine had been children. We quickly became close friends, and had went everywhere together.

The only reason why Notch and Herobrine had allowed it, was when I was around, Titainia was not dangerous. She was able to control her powers when I was around.

I teleported over to Notch and Herobrine, staring at the girl that looked like she was about to burst into flames any moment. The girl stared back at me, unafraid as she looked into my eyes. I turned my gaze over to Herobrine, and asked him to take us to his Nether Portal that led to his mansion.


	2. Chapter 2 : The City In The Stars

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile guys. My router that enables internet usage has been going bad. It's fixed now...**

**Seraphina's P.o.v. **

We all walked to a Nether fortress where the Nether portal was. I had been debating staying here, because I felt like I was safe here despite the battle that went on here a few minutes ago. I looked around the place.

I loved it here. I loved the scorching heat that hung here. I loved the sea of lava that surrounded us. I even loved the dim reddish fog that hung around the place; a thing that surprised me. I felt like I could live here forever, happy and safe from the cold.

As we approached the Nether portal, I was overwhelmed with sorrow at leaving. I didn't want to leave here.

I watched Notch go through the portal, then the Enderman carrying Titainia. Steve motioned for me to go next. I shook my head.

"Why not Seraphina? Aren't you coming?"

I thought about going with him. I thought about leaving this place and going back to living with Steve, like I did before. I looked back at Steve who was waiting for my answer. I thought about going back to a world, without a sea of lava surrounding me. I thought of going to a world that was colder then it was here. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Then again, this was Steve who was waiting for me. Had it not been that Steve was my brother, I would never be able to go back. But it was Steve, and I owed it to him to go with him.

So I walked forward, and forced myself to approach the Nether portal.

"Steve, you are going to rebuild your house in a freaking desert, because it is the warmest biome in all of Minecraftia" I growled, unhappy that I was leaving this place. It was like my own personal heaven here. I heard Herobrine chuckle, as I stepped into the portal. "If your not going to live in a desert Steve, make a Nether Portal to contact me because when it's winter, I am moving here!"

I caught Steve smiling, before I teleported to the overworld.

* * *

"Ack! Cold, cold, cold, COLD!" I whined, as everyone else came through the portal. "Herobrine, did you have to make your home near a freaking ice-sickle? It's freezing here!"

I growled angrily, as everyone started laughing at me. Everyone but Coal.

"Stop laughing guys. This isn't funny." Coal stated angrily, surprising me. "If Steve hadn't been Seraphina's brother, she would not have left the Nether at all" he said, glaring at each and every person that laughed. "Seraphina's not just whining because she's cold. She's going to get ill here because because she is not surrounded by fire. She has been ripped from her source of power, and now she is going to suffer because of it."

Coal's voice was icy, it surprised me that he was concerned for me. I was puzzled by how he had been acting lately. First, he gets worried when he was bringing me to Herobrine's mansion and I start burning in the snow. Then, I scare him when he thought I had fallen to my death. Now, he's defending me because everyone started laughing at me when I complain about being close to a snow biome. This was just confusing me more and more, and I was going to find out just why he was acting this way.

Everyone went quiet when Coal's news sank in. I think the part about me suffering here struck a nerve.

Steve glanced at me. "You know, you could have stayed in the Nether."

I sighed, kicking a rock out of my way. "Steve, I did this because I owe you. Because of me, you got your house burned down. I think I owe you enough to stay here, and stay with you until winter." I bent down, and picked up the rock I had kicked. It began to melt in my hands. I dropped the rock, and looked up again. "I'm going to go and fly until I find a desert nearby, or until it becomes night."

"Why" Steve asked, puzzled with my statement.

"Because it's place where I can get angry and burst into flames without frying the forest." I leaped up and flew away, I would come back when I wasn't cold anymore.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I was in a place, high above the ground. If I looked down, I would see that I was standing on thin air. I walked around, and began to explore the sky's. As I began walking, I began to see stars appearing all around me, as well as a bright, glimmering shine coming from further ahead. Picking up my pace, I began running ahead, only to come to a strange gate on land. The gate seemed to be made out of pure star light. I pushed the gate open, and stepped into a parallel world. Men and women walked the streets, with strange glowing ovals above their heads and wings on their back. As I continued to walk, I saw small children, playing with ovals and wings also. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, the strange people were replaced with Enderman. I gasped, and I looked down at my blade, and froze when I saw my reflection. I was an Enderman, wearing a strange black-scaled armor, made to look like a mini dress that stopped at my knees, but also had scaled leggings underneath, protecting my legs. I had a floating, dark crown above my head, and I looked like I was a queen. When I blinked again, everything was back to normal.

"You have come." The voice seemed to echo from everywhere, yet it came from nowhere. "Remember this place young queen, because this is your realm. This is your kingdom. This is the End journey of both life and the birth of the afterlife. This is the End. Or, what it used to be. Lilith came here. She cast us angels from the skies. She brought is to the End demention, and turned us into Enderman. She put a cruel dragon there, and had it force us to do it's will."

"Is there any way I can reverse what happened?"

"No. We are beyond hope of being cured. But you can avenge us. You can slay the dragon, our cruel leader. We will take it's hide, and we will fit you with a set of armor, and we will make you our new queen. Then, you will be ready to fight Lilith. But before you can set a foot inside the End, you must have your powers stable. There are the sages of the elements you must seek. They will train you to control your powers over the elements. You already know one of them. Seek Seraphina first, the sage of fire. We will tell you what's next once you have learned from her. Now go!"

"Ahhhhhh!" My eyes snapped open. After the vision, I had been attacked by Lilith. We were too evenly matched, so I had ran to the edge of the sky. Lilith had grabbed ahold of me and ripped my wings off. Then, she kicked me off the edge, and I began to fall from the sky. Did it hurt when they ripped off your wings and threw you out of heaven? Well yes, it freaking burned!

**Well, I am trying to make longer chapters. Tell me what you think about this chapter, because I am pretty sure that this wasn't one of my better chapters. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Alastor Takes A Flame Bath

**Hahahaha! I didn't notice the pun on the fire until now. So I was reading the book Eragon because my friend dared me to read the series, and I find a chapter title so close to mine it's almost comical! There is a chapter in the book called "The Witch And The Werecat." In the fire, there is a chapter called "Witches and cats." I just noticed the pun just earlier today. Let me clarify: it was not intentional. So, for all of you Eragon readers, rest assured that I did not copy! Now, onto the chapter!**

**Seraphina's P.o.v.**

After flying around for an hour, I had come across an odd speck in the sky. It was so high up that I almost missed it. I flew higher, and came to a white gate in the sky. The gate was already open. I walked into the gate, shaking off the feeling that something bad happened here, and began to walk around. As I approched, I began to see a few Enderman walking about. This struck me as strange. Why were there Enderman here? As I continued to walk, I noticed that the Enderman didn't try to attack me when I looked them in the eye. In fact, as I looked closer, I began to think I was missing something. I walked closer, and happened to step in a puddle of water.

I hissed, as my foot began to burn. The water beneath my feet quickly evaporated, and turned into steam. I light myself on fire, knowing that it would increase the rate of healing. I looked around me, looking for more puddles of rainwater. But when I did, the sight that met my eyes didn't make sense. I saw that the Enderman had been replaced with both men and women, girls and boys, each having a set of wings and halos above their heads. I walked over to one of the people that were walking on the roads.

"Um, excuse me I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this place?"

The guy who I had spoken to gave me a strange look. "Ah, it looks like Lady Titainia's friend has found us. Welcome to heaven, or what it used to be. This place is nothing but a mirage, a ghost of what it once was. This, was once called the Starlands, because we live in the stars. This was a place where angels like yourself can live happily, and be free from trouble. Now, this place is called the End, where the Enderman reside."

"What happened?"

"Lilith happened. She ruined this place. She razed it to the ground. She cursed us to be Enderman. Now we who have escaped Lilith's wraith have gathered here, waiting for Lady Titainia to come. She will save us. She will kill Lilith, and become our queen."

"How?!"

"You must go, my sage. Titainia awaits down on the overworld. As sage of fire, you must train her how to control fire. Remember this place, because you might neve see it again."

Before I could speak, the ground beneath my feet fell from the place. I was forced to fly away, and go back to Titainia. So, I left and headed to Herobrine's Mansion.

* * *

When I got back to the mansion, Coal was waiting for me. Once he saw me, he motioned for me to come over. Confused I walked over to Coal.

"Your clothes are cut to pieces, what have you been doing?" Coal asked calmly, opening the door to the mansion for me.

"I found the remains of Starland, before I fell through the ground."

"Hm... well, I must say I'm not surprised. You are an angel after all." Coal stared at me, he seemed slightly puzzled by something.

"Coal, we need to talk" I whispered, just loud enough so her could hear me. Coal merely sighed, and took me over to an empty room.

"Yes?"

"What has gotten into you lately? You pretty much grabbed me when I was burning in the snow, you got scared when I fell into that crevice. And oh yah, you don't even laugh like everyone else did when I was complaining it was cold!"

Coal looked slightly amused, like I wasn't getting the full gravity of the situation. "Why, you don't know? Herobrine caught onto it and so did Steve. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?" I leaned closer, so that I was inches away from his face.

Coal smiled, and brought a skeletal hand to my hair. I froze, a habit I had when I was touched. "Seraphina. I am in love with you." I froze, as I tried to make sense of his words. Slowly, it all sank in as I blinked. The question was, did I love him back? I thought about this, thinking back to when I first met him. I remembered he had spent the entire night in that Witch hut with me and had all the chances to kill me there. I thought of him as a constant companion, but did I really love him?

Yes, I did. "I love you too."

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

As the days past and as I healed, I noticed all the Enderman would randomly follow me, forgetting what they were doing before. I had complained quietly to Alastor about it, and he only said that they already thought of me as their queen. Days past, and the temperature slowly got colder by the day. I had decided that I would ask Seraphina to train me when she was in the Nether, so she wouldn't bite my head off when I asked.

The day soon came when Seraphina began packing to go to the Nether. Her cat, Phantom had been so close to her all the time so she had gotten used to fire. She went along with them, having obtained some of Seraphina's fire resistant qualities.

Seraphina had stepped through the Nether portal along with Coal. I quickly ran over to the portal and stepped in, with Alastor on my heels.

When I appeared in the Nether, I began searching for Seraphina. I began walking to the sea of lava, and found Coal instead.

"Where's Seraphina?"

Coal glanced at me, then returned his gaze to the lava. "Swimming."

"In the lava?!" I glanced over the lava's surface, trying to see her.

Coal snickered at my horrified expression. "She can't swim in water, she will get burned. I must admit, I find it very amusing just to watch her. I haven't seen her so happy in months!"

Just as Coal finished speaking, Seraphina catapulted out of the lava, landing gracefully at my side. "Titainia! Come and join me, the lava's great!"

I made a poor attempt to keep a straight face, but failed sadly. I had to turn my entire body around before I cackled. "No thanks, I think I'll pass. Hey, Alastor, come over here!" I grinned at Seraphina. "You are just going to _love _this!"

When Alastor came over, I pushed him into the lava.

"Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot! Titainia, you are wicked!" Alastor swam back to the shore, grumbling quietly.

"Now then, I am assuming you didn't just come here to make Alastor take a flame bath. Now out with it, or your going to take a lava bath next."

"An angel told me you could train me how to control fire. Can you show me how to control fire, so next time I get angry I will be able to keep myself from bursting into flames?"

"Sure, but I am afraid you will take a flame bath anyway."

My eyes widened, and before I could fly to safety, both Alastor and Seraphina pushed me into the lava.

"Gotcha! They both yelled."

**So, as always, please read and review, because I need more constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4 : I Get Stabbed In The Foot

**I would like to thank all the people who have read both the fire and the awakening! I have a question for all of you readers. Who do you like more, Seraphina, or Titainia? Also, to answer some questions, yes, I wrote the fire moral myself when I was 10. I have also made the morals for the awakening and for the next story. I would like to ask people to vote on what you think the title of the next story should be. Here are the titles:**

**Road To The End**

**The Broken Star**

**Just But A Dream**

**Or enter a title of your own. I might use it! Now, onto the story!**

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

After pulling myself out of the lava, we started training. Seraphina made me do exercises, all of them including fire. The first thing she told me to do was to set myself on fire. It didn't take me less then a second to do that one. Then she had me summon fireballs into my hands, and be able to control it. It took me longer then before to complete the task. I walked back to Seraphina.

"You seem to be learning quickly. Now then, I am going to throw a firebolt at you, and I want you to throw it back using your mind." With that, she threw a ball of fire at me. I was a fair distance away now, and I had time to focus on moving the fireball. I struggled with it and ended up ducking the firebolt.

"Try picturing the firebolt in you head, doing what you wish. Then will it to be true. Now then, lets try this again."

Yet again, she threw a firebolt at me. This time, I pictured the firebolt turning back at her, and willed it to happen. It froze in midair.

I groaned, as the fireball disappeared. Seraphina repeated the exercise. This time, I forced the ball to turn, and hit Seraphina. The fireball hurtled back to Seraphina, who caught it in her hand.

The day continued with more exercises, and I slowly gained control over fire.

* * *

I focused on the lava surrounding me, feeling it's every move. I had been trying for the last hour to make the lava move. So far, I had created waves and made it bubble, but I was yet to master control.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I searched deep inside myself for power and willed it to my hands. I opened my eyes, and stared at the lava. I pictured the lava rising, flowing upward in a fiery torrent. I raised a fist, focusing so hard that everything else in the world faded into the backround.

With a sudden lurch, I felt the weight of the lava. I began to feel as if I were drowning in flames, feeling the heat and sheer power of the fire. I ignored the pain of the burning weight, and focused even harder on controlling the lava.

I suddenly broke through the barrier that kept me from controlling the weight. I lifted both my hands, only to see the lava mimic my move. I pictured the fire rising. It did exactly what I pictured it to do. With a sigh of relief, I walked over to Seraphina.

"I can control the lava now. It will now follow my command."

"Good." Seraphina smiled at me, happy that I had finally learned. "Now, all you need to do is to get angry. When you are angry, you use firepower correct?" I nodded. "Well, I want you to keep yourself under control after you get angry. I will watch you, and will tell you when you done. With that, Seraphina stabbed me in the foot, before whacking me in the head.

As expected, I got angry at her. My eyes gleamed red, as the air around me started heating up. "Focus Titainia" Seraphina warned. Swallowing hard, I forced my anger down, and took a deep breath to calm down. The air around me cooled, and the ground at my feet did not start to bubble.

Seraphina smiled. "You have kept your emotions in check. I must admit I was expecting you to turn the ground at my feet to water! That would have hurt. You have passed, and there is nothing else for me to teach you. You may go now."

I smiled in return, glad that I was done.

Before I turned to leave, I felt an odd presence of strange power nearby. Seraphina seemed to sense it too, and we both followed the odd power to a spot 100 miles from where we originally were. We both looked around, confused as to were the source was. I looked around me, seeing nothing out of place. I looked up at the endless roof if Bedrock above us.

Seraphina and I locked eyes. "We both blast it with fire and hope the Bedrock blows up" she offered.

"Sounds good enough for me."

We began throwing fireballs at it, hoping the force of our combined power would break the bedrock. Finally, I had to tell Seraphina to stop.

"Look, it seems any stealthy way of getting up there is unavailable. I guess we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way." I said, seeing this is going nowhere.

"Agreed."

I pictured some of the Bedrock disappearing, and TNT taking it's place. I then pictured all the TNT lighting on fire.

Boom!

We both quickly picked ourselves off the ground, and snapped out our wings. We both flew up through the smoking crater of the Bedrock all the way to the top.

Landing smoothly on top of the netherrack, we both looked around to find the source of the power. Seraphina tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see an all too familiar soul sand structure built in the shape of a tee with Wither Skeleton heads on the top of it. All the Wither Skeleton heads had a crown on resting on the top of them.

"Titainia?"

"Yes, Seraphina?"

"Is that... the Wither King?"

"No, but it will be. Come on, quick. We need to take down the Soul Sand before that Wither is fully formed!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be bigger!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pine

**I recommend the story Notch and Herobrine's Sister, because it gives you a better story on Pine! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pine. Blueseas17 owns her.**

**Alastor's P.o.v.**

Both me and Coal had been watching Seraphina train Titainia how to control fire, while chatting about the differences of the End and the Nether. When girls had started tracking, both me and Coal followed them, just close enough to follow them, but far enough so they wouldn't see us. When the girls flew up the crater Titainia made, I teleported me and Coal to the top of the roof. We both turned around to see a Wither King totem.

Both me and Coal grabbed the girls and ran a safe distance away from the totem. When we finally stopped running, we all heard the loud blast, signaling the birth of the Wither King. We all started attacking it.

Seraphina shot bolts of fire at the Wither Heads that were aimed at Titainia. Titainia flew high in the air, swooping down again and again, slashing at the Wither King with her newly formed twin blades she had just unfused from each other. Coal would heal us whenever anyone got hurt, and I shot at the Wither King with my enchanted obsidian and ender pearl bow. Soon, the Wither King began to float down to the ground.

Titainia took her twin blades and re-fused the ends back together, as she dived to the ground. Once landed, she threw her blade with deadly accuracy, and her blade spun around to the Wither's heads, slicing them all off before returning back to Titainia. Titainia caught the blade, as I began to put my bow away.

Seraphina stared at Titainia's sword with envy. "I wish I had your blade Titainia, you could throw it as hard as you can and it will always come back. What metal is it made out of?"

Titainia held out her blade and asked Seraphina to take a closer look at it. I watched as Seraphina extended her hand to the blade, but withdrew her hand before she could touch the blade. "I can't touch it! The blade is too pure for me. What metal is it made of?"

Before Titainia could speak, I piped up. "It's said that the blade was created from pure light, by an angel of great power. The call it the angel blade. In fact, the person who created it was Titainia on her first birthday. She created it when we first met, because she thought I was stalking her."

Titainia nodded, smiling at the memory. She then walked over to Wither King and took the Nether star before coming back and rejoining everyone else. She didn't say another word until we we. Were back at the Nether portal.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

"Thanks again Seraphina, for not only training me how to control fire but for also helping us kill the Wither King."

Seraphina nodded. "Your welcome."

Both me and Alastor stepped through the Nether portal.

I closed my eyes and listened for my next destination.

"You have master control over fire, good. Your next target is the sage of lightning. She is in a Jungle temple in the heart of the Jungle biome nearby. She is expecting you; now go!" As before, the voice seemed to come from everywhere, but came from no one.

"What's our next target" Alastor questioned, a curious expression on his face.

"The sage of lightning. She is waiting for us in the that old Jungle temple, a few yards from here."

"Lead the way."

We walked through the Snow biome, and began to approach the Jungle. Thinking back to last time I came here, I looked up at the Jungle trees, looking for the tallest one. Having found the tree, I began walking in it's direction. Before long, the sun began to set, and mobs began spawning around us. I listened to their conversations as I continued on my way.

"Issss that who I think it issss?"

"Who? The enderman or the girl?"

"The girl... She lookssss familiar..."

"Thats because that's Lord Herobrine's sister, Titainia."

"Remember lassst time ssshe came here?"

"That, was a memory I had been trying to forget and actually did before you brought it up!"

"Ssssorry! Wait can ssshe hear usss?"

"I hope not! If she did, I would be turned into one of those black skeletons because she would burn me so bad!"

Alastor heard the blast of an exploding Creeper, and asked Titainia if she set it on fire. His response was a snicker.

"I told you to keep your yap shut! Now I've been burned black! This will take weeks to live down with the other White Skeletons!"

Alastor and I saw a fairly old new cobblestone temple, come into view. There was even an Iron door with an Iron pressure plate at the front. As we got closer, I walked up to the door and stepped on the pressure plate. I motioned for Alastor to go in first. After Alastor went in, I walked in also.

Inside, the temple was nicely decorated. A picture of both Notch and Herobrine hung on the wall along with the picture of a girl who looked a lot like Herobrine, standing with them. There were flowers in pots all around the room and there was even a large stand holding a very dangerous lightning bolt.

"Who are you?"

My head swiveled over to who spoke. Standing there was a girl that looked 16 with long brown hair, and glowing white eyes. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar...

"Titainia?! Is that you?"

Suddenly I remembered who this girl was.

***Flashback***

_Pine had been traveling with a bunch of Overworlders before a huge storm struck. Wind began to pick up, and the rain made it impossible to see. Pine had stumbled into a Jungle, after being blinded by the sudden flash of lightning that had just hit her. She tried finding her way back to everybody else, but was battered by the wind. She soon came to an old Jungle temple, which she ducked in for shelter. I had been following Pine, watching over my elder sister when a flash of lightning hit Pine, then me, and the world turned black. _

**Present**

"Pine!" I exclaimed, rushing over and tackling her in a hug. "What happened to you! I thought you were had got hit by lightning and died!"

"No. I stumbled here, in this temple. After I managed to pull myself inside, I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out either. When I woke up however, I found I could control lightning. I stayed here cense then, knowing that if I got lost I wouldn't even have a shelter to stay in. It's good to see you again sis, I am assuming that you came here to learn how to control lightning though."

I nodded, stepping back.

"Well, your going to have to wait until morning because unlike you, I am not an insane girl who blasts mobs to the high heavens just for the fun of it; and has become feared by the mobs because of it!"

I snickered, remembering the wild days when I thought mobs were my playthings that were fun to haunt.

"Well, come on. I'll show you two to the guest rooms."

After getting a room, I walked over to the bed and went to sleep, not knowing of the nightmare I would have to see.

**Hahahah! Yes, Titainia has a long lost sister! Who just happens to be the sage of lightning.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Nightmares of Destruction

**Ok, I will answer some questions about the End Demetion with this chapter! And, yes mobs are scared of Titainia!**

_Italic: Nightmare _Normal: Story

_**Nightmare: Titainia's P.o.v.**_

_I am back at the Starlands, watching through someone else's eyes. I can't move, I can't speak. I can only watch and listen. The person who's eyes I am looking through has now started moving. The person leaps from their hiding spot, and lands in the city below. _

_Screaming is heard. Children run away from the person. _

_Who is this person? Why are people frightened? The answer becomes clear as the vision progresses._

_The person is running now, chasing after the angelic children. The person extends a hand towards the children. The children begin screaming, as their skin turns black and their eyes turn violet. The children run to other adult angels who gaze at the kids in horror. One child catches my eye, from the person who is currently my host. Alastor. He is quicker then the others, and starts yelling for everybody to flee for their lives. But the angels cannot understand him, and soon they too share his fate. _

_The person begins walking down a street, and taps trees as they go by, only for the trees to wither and disappear. The person begins to tear down buildings, like they were made of glass, not marble. The person started killing many people, and whoever they didn't kill they they turned into Enderman. I heard the sickening snap of bones, as the person cracks an angel's bones. My vision turns red, and everything becomes severely blurred. When I can see again, the place that once was Starland is gone. In it's place is the End, filled with Enderman and endstone. As I ponder what happened, I realize the person brought that city to it's end, and it is now cast adrift in the Void. I happen to glance at the ender crystals forming on obsidian pillars. I see my reflection. I am Lilith._

I woke up screaming, and I heard someone running towards my door. Pine opened the door, and rushed over to me.

"Titainia why are you screaming? If that Endermen popped in here and attacked you it will be eating lightning!"

"Nightmare. I had a nightmare that I was Lilith and I destroyed the Starlands." I shuddered, repressing the images of what happened. "S-she's turned all those angels into En-Enderman" I stuttered, as I started crying.

"Don't cry Titainia, your making it rain. Look, you are not Lilith, you are not a murderous assassin."

Lightning struck outside. "She turned my friend, Alastor into an Enderman."

"Alastor? You mean-"

"Yes, the Enderman that came with me."

"Well, that's... scary indeed! Hmm... You know what, hot coco always gets me out of a sad spell; they grow everywhere around here. I'll go and make some for you."

With that, Pine left the room. Right then, Alastor popped in the room.

"I'm assuming you found out what happened to me, and who I really am now."

I nodded. "You tried to warn them..."

"They couldn't understand me." Alastor shrugged his sholders, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't express how terrible life was for me after that. That is, until I started poking around the edges of the End, and fell into the Void. Then, I somehow ended up on the Overworld."

"And thats how you found me."

Before any further discussion could go on, Pine walked in the room, holding a wooden tray with two mugs on it.

"Ah, you must be Alastor. I'm assuming you don't want anything?" Alastor shook his head. "Ok. Here you are sis, I'll be outside, fixing my garden from the creeper explosions." Pine left the room.

Both me and Alastor continued chatting, until I had finished my mug of hot coco.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't work on it any longer.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Stalker In The Shadows

**Seraphina's P.o.v**

After the fight with the Wither King, I had started searching for any clue as to who made the Wither totem. First, I had searched the roof of the Nether for any footprints left behind. At first glance, you would have thought that only Titainia, Coal, Alastor and my footprints were left on the ground. But if you look again, you see that there were five footprints, not four. And to make matters even more puzzling, the footprints were exactly like Titainia's footprints, only they were where she had never stepped.

So far, I had been able to tell that the person who did it, was alone, and was probably a child, around the age of two. The person didn't wear shoes of any type, so judging by the lack of weather here it was safe to say the person was lightweight, due to the tracks being barely noticeable.

Had I not known any better, I would have thought Titainia did it. But why would she create the Wither King if she was only going to take it down? As I search the place, I can't shake the nagging feeling that I'm missing something.

What I didn't know, was the Wither King was only a distraction, a mere pawn in the grand scheme of events that was created for the sole purpose to break someone beyond repair.

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I had been worrying about Titainia since the day she left my mansion. I had noticed that Enderman would follow her randomly, and would obey orders from her without hesitation. It seemed odd that this would happen, especially to my two year old sister. Maybe it was because she was my sister. Maybe it was because she was dangerous when angry. I may never know.

My mobs have brought reports of a strange girl who has been lurking in the shadows, and whenever any of the got close to the girl, she would disappear! I wish I knew more about what Titainia was doing. I recalled when Notch had teleported into Steve's home, claming Titainia was being attacked by someone... but who? I just cannot recall the name.

I put together what the mobs told me of the girl, and slowly I began to remember what I had forgotten.

Lilith. The name smacked me in the face; how could I not see it before?

Cursing my stupidity, I grabbed my diamond sword and began heading to the Nether portal. Seraphina was the only human in the Nether who could kill whatever she wanted by mere thoughts. She had to be on the lookout. I just hoped Coal was able to keep his soldiers together. Then, he would warn Notch that Lilith was on the loose.

**Notch's P.o.v.**

I had suspected something was terribly wrong, ever sense Titainia had been attacked by Lilith. I had hoped that when Titainia regained consciousness, Lilith would be imprisoned. I had never been more wrong in my life.

It had the exact opposite effect, Lilith had been released too. Even up here in the Aether, Lilith could be seen, stalking through the shadows waiting for a chance to attack. I was fully aware of the situation at hand. There was only one person who could take Lilith on, or even kill her. The person was Titainia, and she was in grave danger because of it.

Notch knew if he left, the Aether would be attacked. So, he had Jeb deliver a letter to Herobrine. He only hoped that Jeb would get there before Lilith did.

**Steve's P.o.v.**

I had been deep in the mines for days now, working hard to try and forget the grief of my half-dead sister and the death of our mother. I had wondered what was so important up in the Aether that it would cause Notch to take my sister into the Aether. I had never seen Notch so serious about anything in my life. Notch was scatter-brained, if not anything.

I sighed, having found another coal ore vein. This was getting old, and my food supplies were dwindling. I put my pickaxe back onto my tool belt, and began heading back up to the surface.

Just as I got up one level, I spotted a girl in the shadows. The girl looked exactly like Titainia, if not paler then her. Her hair was black, as well as her eyes. I had a strange feeling that I knew this girl, that I should be running for my life.

Her left arm was covered in dry blood, and she was bleeding heavily from a wound in her chest. I stepped towards the girl, moving slowly so as not to scare her, planning to help her out. But as I stepped forward, realization hit me hard. This was the girl who was fighting Titainia!

I knew that if I made one wrong move, the girl would kill me. So, I diverted my attention to one of the coal ores I had walked by earlier. I mined all the coal that was there and began to leave for the entrance, acting like I never saw the girl.

As soon as I was out of the mines, I started running towards Herobrine's mansion; only to walk into a Jungle biome and get zapped by lightning.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I had just learned how to control lightning, and was about to be tested if I wouldn't shock someone when I was startled, when Steve burst out of the clearing, running like he had just seen a ghost. Though I was surprised, I didn't shock him. Pine did.**  
**

"Opps, sorry!" Pine rushed over to the shocked miner, pulling him to his feet.

Steve's ignored Pine, and turned his attention to me. "Lilith ca-came into my mine. S-she was watching me in the shadows!" Steve gasped, wheezing for air.

Both me and Alastor locked eyes, and he offered to teleport us all to Herobrine's mansion. I quickly grabbed hold of both Pine and Steve, and began to teleport us all to the mansion.

When we got there, I pulled aside the first Enderman I saw. "Where is my brother Herobrine?"

The Enderman bowed it's head in respect for me. "Lord Herobrine just went to the Nether fifteen minutes ago, Lady Titainia."

I nodded, disappointment flooding my emotions. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Milady."

With that, the Enderman left.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Evil Side Of An Angel

**Jeb's P.o.v**.

I had just arrived at Herobrine's mansion to deliver the message, to overhear an Endermen say Herobrine was in the Nether. I groaned, now how was I supposed to deliver the message. I couldn't go back to the Aether because I was lucky I was able to come here undetected. I couldn't go into the Nether, because it wasn't my realm.

As I looked around me, I saw Steve, Alastor, Titainia, and her sister, Pine who we all thought was dead. Titainia... was it just me or did she look older, and even paler then when frozen in ice. It must be the stress of having to keep her emotions in check. I glanced at the Nether portal, and back at Titainia. Hm... Titainia could go to the Nether. She could bring the letter to Herobrine because she could be trusted due to being Notch and Herobrine's sister. The letter would be safe with her because she was the only person who could fight Lilith and live.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, being sure to step back a few steps so I wouldn't get shocked. Titainia turned around and though she looked surprised, she didn't shock me.

"Jeb? What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a letter to someone who isn't here."

"Well how's that working out for ya?"

"Here! Just take the letter! It's for Herobrine and he is currently in the Nether, where I can't go. You can, so please bring it to him." Before she could say a word, I had already given her the letter and back at the Aether.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

"Grrr, I hate it when they tell me what to do!"

"Well we are going to the Nether anyway, so why not bring it with us" Alastor said, being the diplomat. His response was a nod, as Titainia walked over to the area where the Nether portal was.

"Well, lets go and deliver a letter.

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

It was hard enough, trying to find Seraphina without any tracks to follow. It was like she wasn't even here.

After a good deal of time walking, Herobrine saw two beings in the distance. As he got closer, he saw that the two beings were Seraphina and Coal, who were both looking at the ground. Neither of them looked up when he walked over to them; a fact he found disturbing. He looked at the two of them, and looked down at what they were staring at. He followed their gaze to find light footprints in the ground, and dried red and black blood, smeared on the ground. At first he was puzzled as to why they were staring at the ground so intensely, and as he looked again, he realized what he was looking at.

A picture. Made in bloodstains, black for one person and red for another. It was the picture of Titainia's darker power; her evil side, seperating from her flesh. And the darker side manifesting as the evil girl, Lilith. It was the picture of good and evil separating and becoming opposites, as Titainia wrestled with her dark power. It was when she broke free from the terrible burden of having split personalities; and making a demon so strong even the gods could not defeat it. It was the day Titainia realized she had to be sealed away, for the greater good.

Seraphina stirred, and stared at Herobrine with horrified eyes. "Is that... Lilith? And Titainia? Is Lilith..."

"Yes, Lilith was Titainia's evil side."

And there's your explaination, Blackdragon! Yes, Titainia did have a split personality.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Truth Of Lilith

**If you haven't noticed I have replaced then notice with another chapter, them I highly suggest you go back and read. Enjoy!**

_Italic: Memory _Normal: Story

**Seraphina's P.o.v.**

My eyes widened, as I backed away from the bloodstain picture feeling like I got the breath nocked out of me. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

Slowly, as the shock wore off, a few facts became clear. First, Lilith was Titainia, which would explain why Lilith was Titainia's twin. Secondly, Titainia must have, in one period of time, been evil. And lastly, if Lilith was stronger them anyone in existence, and because she parted with half Titainia's power, then only Titainia would have a chance at besting her in battle. If Titainia were to fight Lilith and lose control... no, she can't. The world is depending on her.

I turned to Coal, and shared my beliefs on the subject. He looked frightened by the idea, and muttered a few curse words. Herobrine turned to me and began explaining why he had come here.

"The reason why I have come here is to warn you that Lilith is on the loose. My mobs in the Overworld have spotted her lurking in the shadows, watching us. I fear that she might come here and launch an attack from the Nether portal, which is-"

"Right by your mansion" I finished, shaking my head. "Your too late, she has already came here and tried to summon the Wither King on the roof of the Nether when I was training Titainia."

Herobrine seemed puzzled, and shook his head. "Speaking of Titainia, where is she?"

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I just stepped into the Nether along with Alastor, Pine and Steve. Pine tensed up for some reason. I turned to Pine, wondering what was wrong.

"Pine, what is troubling you? You look like your afraid a Ghast is going to set you on fire."

Pine looked at me with frightened eyes. "It's think... I think I should go back to the Overworld. This place serves me no power, and this is the realm of the sage of fire."

I was surprised. "You know Seraphina?"

"So that's the sage's name. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, and she is in as much danger as we are. Come on, if Lilith attacks her I will not forgive myself!"

Without checking if they were following me, I began running to where I could sense Seraphina's presence. I ran towards where the others were, only to be halted as a picture made of blood meet my sight.

I began trembling, shaking as a memory ripped me from the room.

_I was running, putting as much distance from my brother's home in the Aether as possible. I was too unstable. I had to flee! Pain ripped through me, as the urge to go back and kill bubbled up within me. I froze, my resistance to commit murder freezing me at the spot. _

_"Go back! Kill them!" I shuddered as my voice drifted across my head, urging bloodlust and war. _

_"No, I need to flee! I will not kill my own brother" my other side yelled. It was too much. I couldn't resist much longer. _

_My vision started to turn fuzzy, as I began shaking from the sheer force of restraining myself. "Fine then! If I we cannot do what I will, then I will do it myself!"_

_"No" I screeched, as the pain started ripping me apart. I felt myself ripping, tearing in half. The pain doubled, as a form ripped itself from me. _

_I felt my power being reduced, as my evil side took half my power, half my strength, half my soul. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, as the pain faded. I saw a dark presence, my other half taking my form. _

_"Lilith! I am Lilith" The dark girl cried. _

_I could feel my eyes closing, and I willed myself back to the_ house.

I was brought back to the present when an hand tapped me on the shoulder. As I regained my senses, I realized my I was cold and shivering despite the blazing heat. Worried faces stared at me, as I staggered over to the picture on the Netherrack. I leaned down, examining the footsteps. I put my foot down next to the print in comparison, and found them a perfect match to both mine and Lilith's footprints.

"Titainia, why do I get the feeling that your keeping something from us?" Steve questioned, as everyone else besides Herobrine nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever wondered why Lilith and I look so much alike?" Everyone went silent, waiting for me to continue. "It's because... Lilith is my dark side; she is half of myself." Gasps were heard but Titainia continued. "Lilith once was a part of me, always goading me to kill, to be violent. When she wanted to kill my brothers, I fled my home, and tried to restrain myself. It was like having your head facing terrible migrains while your body throbbed with the pain of restraint. When the pain got to be too much, my dark side split away from me, and became Lilith. She took half of me; half my strength, half my power, and half my soul. That is why if Alastor dies, I die. My spirit became linked with his when I fell into a coma, unable to carry on in it's fractured state. And that is also why I must master the elements, and learn how control myself. If I master control, then I will be able to end Lilith. Now then, I believe I have a letter for you Herobrine."

Herobrine took the letter and read it silently. Finnally, he looked up and burned the letter in his hand. "Titainia, you need to go and find the other sages, fast. You are running out of time. Seraphina, and Pine should go with you, due to them being the other sages."

"Hey! I'm NOT going to be left behind! I saw the demon watching me in my mine! If Lilith is afraid of you Titainia, then I'm heading with you."

I sighed, and motioned for him to come along. "What is my next target, voice" I thought.

"The sage of wind, Hale. He is on the top of the mountian North of Herobrine's mansion."

Thank you, I thought, as I stepped through the Nether portal.

**To clarify, I wrote Gale as a typo. However the name Gale means a burst of wind, and if your thinking of the hunger games on a minecraft story get your head out of the clouds! The person's name is Hale, because I am on team Peeta (read Mockingjay). Thank you guest for pointing that out to me!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Tea Party On A Mountain Top

**Steve's P.o.v.**

It's been three days now. Three days of walking non-stop, even at night. I still don't understand how these people can walk for days on end. At first, I thought that the mountain Titainia was talking about was only a day's travel to get to. But, I forgot that the girl who thought 'nearby' ment 'a three day journey,' who also thought a creeper was a toy. Unbelievable. And to make matters better, all the mobs won't come within hearing distance near us because they are all mortified of Titainia. So that means no sleeping at night.

I looked ahead of us, straining my tired eyes to see the top of the mountain, which was pointless because it was lost in the clouds. I sighed, and continued walking, I was going to pass out soon, but I chose not to show it. I knew the only reason why Lilith hasn't popped up was because we haven't stopped moving.

We had all stopped at the base of the mountian, just as the sun dipped behind the clouds. I stared in awe, as the sun dyed the white, fluffy clouds into streaks of red, orange, yellow, and a soft pink, that was met with the dark blue sky. I looked around me and saw everyone finding a soft spot on the ground to finnaly sleep. Titainia climbed a tree and layed down on the branches, like Pine was doing as well. I walked over to the base of the tree, and closed my eyes for what seemed like only minutes, when it was actually morning. I got up, streching my sore back, hearing the muscles pop and snap. Pine gave me a slice of a melon for breakfast, like she had every morning. Titainia seemed lost in thought as she ate, like she was thinking about ways to kill a zombie before it has even noticed you.

When we had all finished our breakfast, Titainia and Seraphina offered to fly up and scout the area for any unwanted attention. I watched the both of them take to the sky's with envy, I had always dreamed of flying.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

As I flew up in the air, I couldn't help but remember the time I learned how to fly. I had been in the Aether, racing Alastor to the edge of the island. I had been running so fast that I ran off the edge of the island. I was one and a half then, if my memory hadn't mistaken me.

I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts when Seraphina told me she couldn't see anything. I sighed, and began heading back down to the ground. I landed with a muffled bang, straightening out after my feet hit the ground. I then looked at everyone who had been traveling with me. They all seemed so fragile, so breakable compared to me. They didn't name me Titainia for nothing. I walked over to the solid rock wall, and began climbing, using tiny fractures in the rock as footholds. I was dimly aware of the others climbing below me.

I began thinking about how many sages left to find. There was the sage of fire, the sage of lightning, the sage of wind, the sage of earth, and the sage of water. As far as I could tell, a mountain would not only be the perfect place for the sage of wind but the sage of earth.

I focused my eyes on the rock wall in front of me, knowing if I fall, I would take everyone else with me. Just one hand in front of the other...

By the time we all got to a smaller top of the mountain, my muscles were sore to the touch. I stood by the edge of the mountain, pulling everyone up. We all camped there for the night, too tired to keep walking.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed just how high in the air we were. The clouds were level with us, and a gentle wind caressed my face. I got up, rubbing sharp stones from my back as stretched. I woke everyone up, and told them we are very close to the top, and we had to tread with care, less we fall to our death. We began climbing the last part of the mountain, taking care not to make too much noise. I stumbled into a clearing, free of the clusters of trees that blocked most of the sides. I looked around, scanning the area for Hale, the sage of Wind, and found both the sage of wind and the sage of earth having a tea party.

"Ah, Hale can you please pass the sugar, my tea is a little bitter."

'Hale' rolled his eyes. "A hundred years and you still have a major sweet tooth, Terra. Here, take the entire container."

"Oh, Hale, we have visitors."

"Huh?"

Hale turned his head to see me, Pine, Alastor, Coal, Steve and Seraphina all circled around me. Hale looked young, like he was just turned sixteen. He had silver-blonde hair and sky blue eyes, while Terra had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes.

I stepped forward, and began to introduce everyone. "Greetings, I am Titainia, the living star. And these are my friends, Seraphina, the sage of fire, the little kid. Pine the sage of lightning and also my sister. Steve, Seraphina's brother, Coal, the Wither Skeleton, and Alastor the Enderman."

"Ah, so your the supernova! We were both expecting you in a few days; your early!" Terra commented, still sipping on her tea. Hale frowned.

"So, did you other sages die by the elements before you actually became a sage? Hale questioned, as Terra stared at him in horror.

"I was burned alive, and Pine was struck by lightning." Seraphina replied, gazing at the two curiously.

"I know you Hale, are the sage of wind, but who is Terra?" I questioned, wondering which one of them were going to finish their tea first.

"Oh me? The sage of earth and Hale's fourteen year old sister at your service."

"Nice to meet you both. I know you were expecting me, but you might not know how dire our situation is at the moment. Please, get comfortable, because this tale is a long one...

**Ok, so Terra is a little spacey, while Hale is really focused. They both fell of the mountain they had a tea party on and both died different ways...**


	11. Chapter 11 : We Almost Get Crushed

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

After having Seraphina explain her side of the story, I began to explain that Lilith was unleashed with me, and I had to be trained by each of the sages to be able to control my emotions. When I was done, both Hale and Terra were both done with their tea party.

"Alright, I'll teach you about show to control wind. When I am done with you, you will be able to make the sky so dangerous, that if anything tries to fly they will be ripped to shreads."

With that, Hale leaped to the final arch in the mountain. I flew over to him, and landed beside him.

"First, show me if you can make a gust of wind, then we will go on from there."

I nodded, and focused on the air around me. I held up my arm, and sweeped it down, picturing wind following it's path. The result was a whirlwind, that cut across the sky. Hale shook his head and told me to try again.

I then pictured a gust of wind, forming in front of me, and willed it to be true. The result was immediate, and powerful, as a great gust of air swirled in front of me. I stepped back, afraid of the wind nocking me off the mountain.

"Good job. Your result was a little too powerful though, but that is something we will work on."

I smiled, glad that I was learning quickly.

"Now then, I am going to fly around, and I want you to make the wind bounce me back."

I was momentarily confused by his statement. Did he even have wings?

My question was answered when Hale snapped out silver wings and began to fly.

I quickly focused on the wind starting up, blowing fiercly to nock him down. I watched amazed as the wind shook him down, the gales blowing so hard that he had no hope of even pulling his wings back. I guided the wind to pull him down to the top of the mountain, being careful to not get him hurt in the process.

Hale landed heavily, pulling his wings in when he hit the ground. "You are stonger then you look, you are learning quickly. I know you don't have a lot of time, but there is one more skill you need to learn." He walked over to me, and stopped by my side. "This is not really a power, but a useful skill that can make the difference from life or death. Try and sense everything that is the air, both living and not living."

I cast out my senses, feeling every fly, every bird, every leaf in the air. It surprised me that even if I couldn't see something, I could still sense it. It would be a useful skill; Lilith had wings and could easily melt into the darkness. If I could sense her, then I could attack her.

With a nod at Hale, I opened my wings and began to fly over to where Terra was. I landed smoothly, having long since known how to fly.

Terra was chatting with Seraphina and Pine, but looked up when I approached.

"Ah, your done! That was quick, which is good because we don't have much time, and you can't control it. Yet." Terra said ominously.

Before I could question her more on the matter, she got up and, with a clap of her hands, created red roses.

"Alright then. To control the ground is to control all that is on it. Which means you control nature, and other living things on it. You control everything on it. So, as a warm-up I want you to create a plant on the ground, where the table was."

I looked at the ground, and looked back to the roses Terra just created. Though the flowers were bright and pretty, I thought they didn't fit in with what was going on.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had waved my hand and a patch of cyan roses formed where the table was.

Terra looked at the roses in surprise. "You made cyan roses? Those are so rare, I had almost forgot they existed! Very... interesting." Terra said, looking a little lost. She bent down, and picked up a rock. "See this rock? Levitate it in the air for as long as you can." She handed the rock to me.

I willed the rock to hover above my hand, and was dismayed when it fell after a few seconds. Terra looked at the rock and back at me. "Hmm... wind and ground are opposites, it is only natural that you will have trouble being fluent in both." Her tone was colored with... laughter? Was she trying not to laugh at me? She better not be laughing!

I tried again, this time my anger gave me power, and I held the rock above me for a minute. Then another minute. Then three minutes. How long was I supposed to hold the rock in the air? I looked over at Terra. Her face was expressionless. I blinked; startled by her hostility. I frowned, and slowly lifted more rocks in the air. Then slabs of stone. I looked back at Terra. She smiled at me, clearly pleased with my progress. She then told me I could put the stone down.

I did, and waited for further directions. She then told me that by being able to lift rocks, I could lift up huge stone walls, with ease. She then told me that I could turn the ground into anything I want.

She then told me I was done my training, and told me to go inform the others I was finished.

**Terra's P.o.v. **

I watched Titainia go back to the others; who I informed of the final test, for wind and ground, and I told them to stand near a small ridge nearby. I just hoped that she would not hate me or Hale for what we were about to do next.

As planned, just as Titainia stepped under the huge slabs of stone, and right on que, the wind rose up and slammed on the ridge, causing a loud groan from the stone. I then focused hard, and wrenched the ridge off and dropped it on them all.

I watched as the group looked up in horror, and realized that the huge slab was too big to run out from under. I noted when Titainia began screaming as the stone slab hurtled down to crush them, that tornados did not form. The slab got closer, and I worried Titainia would not be able to react in time. It got so that the stone was mere feet from touching the group, and then-

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

The slab of stone was falling, it was going to crush us. I had to stop it. I had to move the stone, or hold it up and run. But I couldn't! I was frozen, shocked still, as the stone came closer.

It came closer, I feared we would die. Why didn't Terra and Hale stop it already? I happened to gaze over at where Terra and Hale were standing, side by side watching us with expressionless faces.

They weren't going to help us I realized with a shock. Anger flooded my mind, and my vision turned red. My head snapped up, and I then thrust my hands to the sky, to the slab that was going to crush us.

Not today, you traitors I thought; I realized they had caused this. The stone halted mere inches above our heads. With a grunt of sheer effort, I hurtled the slab away, with a great deal of force. Once it hit the ground, I stalked over to Terra and Hale, furious that they tried to kill us. I came to a halt in front of them. They both paled, and fear shone on their faces when they saw my blood-thirsty expression. I growled lowly, glaring up at the both of them.

"That was a terrible mistake" I growled, my voice so low it was almost inaudible. I drew my blades, and pointed them both at the two of them. "Any last words, traitors?"

Terra started shaking like a leaf, and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Y-you p-p-pas-t th-the test" she said shakily, now crying.

"What?! THAT WAS A TEST!" I screamed, my voice piercing. I was trembling with fury; how can they be so heartless, how can they do that when we could have been killed?

"Y-yes, we p-planned it out f-from the beginning." Hale stuttered, scared by my anger. "We warned your friends before-hand; we wouldn't have let you get killed, we would have stopped the slab from crushing you."

I thought carefully on what they said; picking my next words with great care.

"Did you have to resort to such extremes? Did you have to drop a slab of stone on our heads?!" My stare was piercing, watching their reactions closely.

"We couldn't think of a better idea, that was why we were having a tea-party in the first place, to discuss what we were going to do. If you hadn't come so quickly, we might have thought up a better idea." Terra whispered; fear and shock making her voice horse.

I considered that for a long moment. It made sense, and they weren't exactly fully mature adult sages yet.

None of them were; the truth hitting me hard. I swayed, on the heels of my feet, the realization made me look at their actions with a different perspective. "Hmm... you seem to be honest. How will I know you will not try it again?"

They both scrambled to come up with something to say, shocked they weren't being executed for their actions. "We will gain your trust; we will go with you. We both felt terrible about doing it."

I considered their word, then I put my swords away. "Alright" I said warily, I would have to keep an eye on them.

I then heard the voice drifting across my mind, telling me of my next destination.

"The last sage is Dylan, the sage of water and cold. He is in a snow biome, at exactly the spot that Seraphina fainted in the snow. The water has melted there, and the temperature has warmed up, due to demons not liking water. Be warned though, the sage of fire is not meant to go in a snow biome, even when it is at it's warmest season."

'Thank-you' I thought, wondering who the speaker was.

I shook my head. Such details could be learned later.

"Coal, can you bring me to exact location where Seraphina fainted in that snow biome?"

"Yes, Titainia."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

**Sorry this is so late! I have been wicked tired lately, and have been busy planning out the next story. There will only be 6 more chapters in the story, including the full version of the moral. I will try my best to post tomorrow, or even the day after that. Again, sorry for posting so late!**

**Please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Sea Seer

**Titainia's P.o.v**

After a very dangerous climb down a mountain, a run-in with a bunch of wolves and creepers and walking for three days, Herobrine's mansion came into view. I had been debating whether to bring Seraphina or not to meet the sage of fire, but after thinking long and hard on the subject, I had decided that she would be better off elsewhere.

"Seraphina, I don't think you should stick around for the last sage." I knew now Seraphina was effected by water, and I knew that if she were to fall through thin ice, she would die; burn up in ashes.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"We are going to find the sage of water next" I explained, "and I think it would be best that you sit this one out." I paused, seeing Seraphina's unhappy expression. "Why don't you go and get phantom and meet us at Herobrine's mansion?"

"... Yes, I think your right about this. I do not want to go into a place that is most likely freezing."

Coal turned to her, and with a nod they both began to head over to the Nether portal.

Steve glanced at the rest of us. "I'll go with Seraphina, because she is my sister, and I am tired." With that, Steve ran after the two of them.

Pine turned to me. "I wish to see my brothers, and see how they are doing. I will travel with Coal and Seraphina, because I will only hold you back due to not having wings."

"Good, because now we can travel our way!" I said, elated that I could just fly to the sage of water's domain. I snapped out my wings, and flew over to the snow biome nearby.

* * *

After flying over to the sow biome, I landed with Gale and Terra, and began looking for the sage on foot. We didn't have to search long, because a teen looking 16 years old stepped into view.

Dylan was wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. He had icy blue eyes, and jet black hair. His skin was pale; paler then Seraphina's skin.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked, seeming unsure of whether to fight or run.

"I am Titainia, Notch and Herobrine's sister."

Dylan's eyes lit up at my words. "Finally! I had to fly here all the way from the ocean to get here!"

"Really? You have wings too?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do. Now then, let us learn!"

* * *

**Seraphina's P.o.v.**

We all made it to Herobrine's mansion very quickly, mostly due to the potions of quickness Coal had gave us. Now we were nearing the back of the mansion, where the Nether and Aether portal were located. Once there, Steve offered to go with Pine to Herobrine's mansion to see Herobrine. Coal went with me in the Nether.

"Phantom" I called, my voice drifting across the realm. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" A dark shape wizzed over to me, and Phantom jumped into my arms, happy that I was back. Phantom was purring loudly, having missed me. "I missed you too, Phantom."

I shifted the cat to my shoulder, and walked to the portal. Once I was back, I saw Pine waiting for us. "Titainia will be here soon."

* * *

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

It didn't take long to gain mastery over water and ice. After being explained about all the different forms of water, Dylan began to show me how to control water. First, he showed me how to create waves. Then he taught me how to pull and bend water from the world around me. He even showed me how to bend the water in blood, so you could force people to do your will.

"Good, I think your trainig is over. But don't think your getting rid of me that easily, because I'm coming with you." Dylan said, a mischievous look on his face.

"Well, come on! We need to move quickly!" I urged, used to the drill.

"Wait" Dylan warned, giving me a troubled look.

"What?"

"I have seen your battle with Lilith, and it will occur two times. On the first, you will lose someone close to you, on the second, you save that person's life. Just remember that time flows through you, and only you are the most attuned with time. Your gift is just within your reach" and with that, Dylan flew off.

I shook my head. Were his words true? Who was going to die? I couldn't bear it if Seraphina died, or Pine. Or even... Alastor. I shuddered at the idea. If Alastor dies, then I would die too. Permanently. And what did he mean about 'my gift is just within my reach'? This was just plain confusing...

**I will not be posting for a week!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Falling To Awakening

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I have been camping alot lately.**

**Alastor's P.o.v.**

****How hard can it be when your best friend walks to a certain fight that spells her doom? She cannot turn back, because her other half has made the damage. That means that in a sense, this is her fault, and she must fix it. Her hands are tied. Both of ours are.

If she dies, I will die. If I die, she dies. I fear that Lilith will use this to her advantage. Thank any gods that are listening that all the Enderman there want the Ender Dragon dead as much as we do.

We had already met up with the other sages, and Steve is staying with Herobrine due to not having a house anymore. Titainia doesn't have to lead for once, because I am the only one who knows where the Ender portal is. Titainia will not kill any Enderman to get Ender Pearls to create the Eyes of the Ender, because they are all loyal to her.

When Steve heard that we were going to the End, He gave us all his Eyes of the Ender, because the End portal is most likely missing a few eyes.

So, that would be the reason why I am currently teleporting everyone underground to where the Ender portal was.

"Ekkk! Silverfish!" Terra yelled, racing back away from the spawner.

"They won't hurt you." I told her; but due to her not knowing my language, my words fell on deaf ears.

Seraphina started laughing, as she took out a diamond pickaxe and began mining the spawner. Whenever a fish began attacking, Phantom would just swoop down and eat it.

When the spawner was gone, Titainia placed the Eyes in their sockets, an turned to face us. "Well, this is it. I have to slay a dragon, in it's own realm. We both have wings, so I don't have an advantage. But I do have a few tricks and traps up my collective sleeve, so we have the element of surprise." Titainia said, with a wistful look on her face.

"Lets go in they way we came." Seraphina said. "TOGETHER!" There were various murmurs of agreement, and then we all held hands and jumped into the portal all at once.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

My first thought when I stepped into the end was 'It's beautiful!' Sadly, that thought only lasted for a second before a gob of venom was hurtled our way.

"Argh!" We all leaped out of the way just in time to avoid getting burned.

I looked around, scanning the area for the Ender Dragon. I gave up on using my eyes, due to the place being so dark, and just sensed where it was in the air. Once found, I forced the wind to bring the dragon down. And it it started coming.

I unsheathed my angel blade, and sliced viciously at the dragon. The dragon roared with pain, and flew to a tall pillar. Before I knew what it was doing, the Ender crystal had already shot a beam of energy at the Ender Dragon, healing it completely.

Taking note of this, I quickly ordered the others to destroy the Ender Crystals while I distracted the dragon. They all scurried off, leaving me to fight the dragon. I gulped, before kicking off the ground and flying to the Ender Dragon.

I shadowed the monster from above, and pulled out a bucket of water. I smiled evilly, before dumping the water on the dragon.

The result was good, as the dragon's scaled back began smoking; melting in places. I dropped down on the dragon's back, as I then began to rake it's scales off with my sword. The dragon roared, and flipped in the air, causing me to cling to dear life. The dragon took a sharp turn, flinging me off it's back. I tried to snap out my wings to fly away but I wasn't quick enough.

The dragon's jaws sank into my flesh, ripping my wings and breaking my bones while it's venom burned me. I screamed, and began thrashing, trying to get a good grip on my sword. Once I did, I stabbed dragon in the eye, causing it to roar, and also causing it to open it's mouth. I ripped myself away from the dragon's teeth, snapping the teeth off it's mouth with them still embedded in my skin. I pulled a long, white, poisonous tooth from my skin, and stabbed the dragon on the roof of it's mouth. The creature roared and tried to shake me off, but I only drove the tooth deeper.

With a final roar, the dragon began falling, dead from the wound. That meant I was falling too, and because my wings were ripped I could not land. I was falling, just like in my dream. The others were too far away to get to me in time, and I could not move due to the agony the I was in. I was aware of a dull throb of my heart before I crashed into the ground.

I laid there, frozen as the venom forced itself through my veins. I felt like my blood had started boiling, and the venom was like icy needles stabbing me over and over. My vision was blurring. My hearing was fading. My skin felt like it had caught on fire. The only thing I was aware of was the icy venom puling through my veins.

Thud, thud, thud, CRACK!

My back arched up, as the venom reached my heart. Pain unlike anything I had ever felt before welled up in me, crushing me, freezing me, burning me. My heart had just crashed in my chest, beating a frenzied pace. My heart was beating too fast, it was too much. The pain reared up again, getting greater and greater until- oh!

Blackness filled my vision. Where was I? Was I dead?! Were is the Ender Dragon? And the others. I couldn't die now! Everyone's counting on me! Notch, Herobrine, Steve, Seraphina, Pine, Coal, Dinnerbone, Jeb, Terra, Hale, Dylan, Alastor.

Alastor. The one who was there for me when I was dying from having a soul, foreverly broken beyond repair. The one who shared his soul with mine, so I wouldn't die. My best friend. My secret crush. Who will die if I die. I had to wake up!

Light engulfed my vision. A women wearing robes of gleaming white with a platinum circlet was sitting at a table. She had silver hair, and golden eyes. I knew her. She was the angel from the legends, the one who was the first angel, and the first queen. She was the mother of all life. The mother of my race, of the very realm we are on. Her name was Dawn, because they she was here at the Dawn of Time.

I took a seat across from her. "I have failed, my lady. I have died." I whispered, ice gripping my heart. The only reason why I was here was because I was dead.

"Actually, young one, you are here because you have a choice. You would probably expect, that the damage done to your physical form was... extreme. Lucky for you, the venom didn't kill you quick enough. The venom has changed you, healed you of your wounds. Your skin is as tough as Titanium. Your bones are as strong as bedrock. Your senses are far sharper, as well." Dawn paused, before continuing. "But, your physical appearance has changed as well. Your hair is now a mix of violet and black, and you can turn your skin blue. Your eyes are not rainbow colored anymore. They are now violet, to compensate with the amount of venom that has tainted you. But that is not the true reason why I have pulled you here."

"If it's not that, then what is?"

"The amount of pain you must endure will be terrible. Only the strongest will be able to live through pain in this magnitude. It will be like holding up the weight of the the world and sky, when you are nothing but a mere ant. You will be begging for death, and know one can kill you now because of how much stronger you have gotten. So because of this, you have a choice. Submit, and die, and never have to endure the pain. Or, go back, and finish Lilith off."

I considered my choices carefully. True, I was beyond tired of all this trouble, and I could just curl up. Sleep forever.

But then again, I was the world's only hope. Everyone was counting on me. If I died, Lilith would surely assume rule over the world. Or even worse, tear it down.

As I pondered my choices, I came to the horrible realization that I could not just go back to sleep again. Taking death as a choice was the easy way out; it was wrong. If my life is to mean something, I have to get up and do it. Even if I fall down. Even if I truly am doomed. Even if I have to go through all of this.

So I chose to go back. I chose to be awake, and be aware. I chose to fight. I, chose the hardest path possible, but I chose the right choice.

I am awake. Are you?


	14. Chapter 14 : The Awakening Moral

Time goes on. Even when the passing of a moment is like the pulse of blood under a bruise. Even when the the path you walk splits in two, leaving the way for you to choose as you stagger through the world like you are in a dream.

It is ever moving, ever going. Even though you wish for time to slow, or even stop, it is ever flowing. The passing of the days could be slowing, or they might be quickening, all is drifting, like a dream. Only time will know.

Time is untouchable. It slips through your fingers, as you watch your end hurtling closer. It is ominous, phathomless, a mystery that will push you forward. It is unforgiving, as all secrets are revealed with time. Even your dreams will be revealed, and will soon be crushed by time.

Time. Time to freeze. Time to dream. Time to follow. Time to sleep. Time to wake up.

Wake up, and be aware of your time, because time is always moving, and will not mourn when your time is up.

**So, how did you like the Awakening? There will be one more book after this, and then I close the book on Titainia. The next story will be 'The Hourglass'.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
